


[Podfic] Southanger Abbey

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Captain John Watson, First Kiss, First Time, Gothic, Inexperienced Sherlock, Literary Fusion, M/M, No period-typical homophobia, Parody, Regency Romance, Slow Burn, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: When a young man is born to be a hero, something must and will happen to throw a love interest in his way. Thus, seventeen year old Sherlock Holmes is invited by Mrs. Hudson to accompany her to Bath, where he meets the dashing Captain John Watson. Soon his life begins to resemble one of the gothic novels of which he is so fond, as he becomes enmeshed in the schemes of Irene and James Moriarty, and finds himself embroiled in the mysteries surrounding Southanger Abbey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Southanger Abbey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885071) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> Music: Golden Harvest by Paul Mottram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what an exciting July it's going to be!  
> Chriscalledmesweetie bid for me on the Fandom Trumps Hate in a most successful fashion. The result is my podficcing this fantastic story!  
> There are one or two quite short chapters, and rather than bundle them up together in any kind of haphazard way, I have decided to post every day throughout July. Yes, even on weekends. There will be two chapters today, two right at the end and one every day in between!

 

The whole album!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second offering for the day. One a day throughout July after today! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed recording it.


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful 4th July, lovely listeners across the pond!


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tune in over the weekend - there'll be more!!


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely peeps, I'm still here, I'm just being vewy, vewy quiet!! I will answer messages soon, I promise and in the meantime, thank you so much for writing, I love, love LOVE hearing your comments and I'm delighted that you're enjoying the glorious Chris's wonderful words!


	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I feel I have a better excuse than usual for being a little late posting today! I have had the marvellous good fortune to be able to see Benedict Cumberbunny in Hamlet today, not once, but twice! Yes. The film finally found it's way to our little town, three years after it's original filming and ON BEN'S BIRTHDAY, no less! I'm afraid Southanger Abbey was shunted, most unceremoniously from my consciousness! 
> 
> Therefore, have, a little late, the episode where Sherlock has the time and daylight to explore the Gothic-style furniture in his quarters.


	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my word, I am so unaccustomed to posting at the weekends, I totally got sidetracked by my dinner (Chicken Tikka Massala, who wouldn't get sidetracked??) and forgot to post this chapter. Have it now, with my love and a satisfied tummy, full of Indian takeaway!


	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end of the month and the final instalment! How the time has flown.  
> May I take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you who have written so regularly in the comments section? Chriscalledmesweetie - thank you for your constant encouragement and support and of course, PatPrecieux - your daily letters were a source of great enjoyment and huge angst that I couldn't keep up with you in tone and eloquence! SABandBAB, kholly, myhiggins, homoromanticdemisexualsherlock, sw70, Jantathra, AlessNox, Iamjohnlocked4life, and of course, Octagoni, thank you, too for your encouragement and kind words. I am sorry I haven't been able to reply to you individually, I have felt a little overwhelmed, recently and hope that you feel that a 'mention in dispatches' makes up a little for not replying to each comment.  
> Thank you for joining me on this jolly jaunt, it has been the very best fun - all kudos to Chriscalledmesweetie for writing such a lovely story.


End file.
